


【农丞】屋顶 （过境售后/一发完）

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】屋顶 （过境售后/一发完）

范丞丞没开车，好在中午的人不是很多。  
今天陈立农没课，上的是早班，下午三点半就能下班。他还是第一次来，说来距离上次见面也有四五天的时间，光是微信语音和视频让心里这点想念和陌生反而好像变得更重了。

因为刚好是中午，咖啡厅的人也不算少，范丞丞来的时候里面也只剩下零星几个位置，陈立农在吧台拿着银质的奶泡壶专注地给一杯卡布奇诺拉花。  
他坐下的位置在角落里，很快有店员过来问他要些什么，给了菜单，还告知店里有专门的app和小程序，也可以扫码直接下单。

范丞丞应了一声，用手机点了个蓝莓芝士蛋糕和一杯卡布奇诺。  
后台大概是收到单了，拉好了手里的那杯卡布奇诺，陈立农确认了一下订单往这边看了一眼。  
这人穿着一身黑色的制服，很修身，跟他对上眼时愣了一下，但很快就笑开来。范丞丞撑着脸的手不由自主地又往上挡了挡，将发烫的脸颊捂了大半。

在咖啡店坐两个半小时也没多难熬。  
尤其英俊的男朋友就在吧台后面，挽着袖子露出线条分明的手臂，每次拉好一杯咖啡都会冲这边露出温柔笑脸的时候。  
他点的东西都是男朋友端过来的，卡布奇诺上大大的爱心图形和趁着别人不注意落在脸上的吻，范丞丞觉得自己好像做着什么美梦，连捧着的咖啡都甜蜜得像是小时候撒娇要妈妈给泡的热可可。

总算等到陈立农下班，范丞丞站在门边等的时候收音的小姑娘一直笑嘻嘻地看着他，他不好意思再朝里张望，垂着脑袋用脚尖磨蹭着地面，心跳无端又加快了些，期盼中无形又多了两分忐忑。  
陈立农从后面将他抱住的时候吓了他一跳，男人用鼻尖蹭着他的侧脸讨好地说着“抱歉抱歉”，他满脸发热地去拉这人的手：“在，在外面呢。”

“没关系呀。”陈立农笑眯眯地低头看他：“因为我是丞丞的合法男朋友嘛。”  
范丞丞差点想不起来半个多月前那个因为在地铁上碰到他嘴角扯开他衣领就整张脸红透的人究竟是不是眼前这人了。  
但这种感觉很好，他是指，不在乎别人的眼光，就这样直白地表达出喜欢很好，不管他们是不是有悖于大众取向而被排斥的小众群体，站在阳光下的感觉就是很好。

他抬了抬下巴，轻吻落在陈立农唇下微微凹陷进去的地方。  
“还约会吗，男朋友？”  
小男朋友被眼镜压着的那片皮肤慢慢红了起来，渐渐就红到耳根，范丞丞瞟了两眼，像被传染一样脸颊也跟着滚烫。

“先去看电影？”  
“嗯。”

临时买的电影票，后排的位置都被选完了，陈立农只能选了中间尽量靠后的位置，离屏幕有点近，倒也还好。  
范丞丞在位置上蹭来蹭去，最后把脑袋往他肩膀一窝，手慢慢就牵在了一起。

“刚刚没来得及买爆米花和饮料，你会不会想吃东西？”陈立农转过头来，呼吸拂在额头上，范丞丞仰起脸，电影的屏幕正好暗下。  
他感觉恋人的嘴唇突然落下来，在嘴角轻轻抿了一下，下一秒荧光再亮起，电影里人声突然在影厅内响起，他在陈立农眼睛的波光里渐渐控制不住呼吸和心跳，被慢慢捧住了脸颊。

冰凉的镜框抵在了眼睑，唇舌被撬开，颈侧的手在皮肤上轻轻捏着，他想起他们那次在酒店里，这人也是这样将他抵在门上，吻得他整个人发软。  
分开的时候陈立农笑得低低哑哑的声音在耳边笑：“还好刚刚没选3D电影，不然要戴两副眼镜我会很糗。”  
其实他度数也不是太深，范丞丞一边小口小口喘着气，一边却还是忍不住被他的话逗笑，见面后那种一直萦绕在心头的无形的紧张好像被冲散了不少。

“不会。”范丞丞小声地说。  
“什么？”  
“两副眼镜也很帅。”

陈立农一时没了声音。  
范丞丞接着屏幕的光看他，恋人的大手扶在眼镜上，侧面只能看见垂着眼睫，影院朦胧的光看不清面色，范丞丞还是觉得，这人在不好意思。

电影是挺有意思的喜剧片，两人没注意看开头，倒也还能看懂剧情，结束的时候牵着手往外走，在附近吃了顿火锅。  
要分开的时候还是照例去搭地铁。

虽说已经过了下班高峰期，但这条线的人总是很多。  
夏天不管什么时候地铁里的味道都不太好，范丞丞被搂着靠进角落里，陈立农一手曲起撑在他脸侧，一手搂着他的腰，身上淡淡的薄荷香味让人很舒服。  
他想起他们第一次见面的时候，也不知道哪里来的胆子让他就这样跟着这人跑下车。陈立农不知道是不是也想起来这事，盯着他的眼突然笑起来。

范丞丞戳了戳他的腰：“你笑什么？”  
“就想起我们第一次见面的时候，你也是这样待在我怀里，又漂亮又乖。”  
“谁待在你怀里了？我那是被挤的。”  
陈立农却只是笑，范丞丞被笑得脸颊都在烧，将脸往这人肩膀上迈，又被往怀里搂了搂。

他垂着眼枕着恋人的肩膀，盯着角落里地铁广告贴膜的边缘线，一动不动的，倒真像陈立农不久前说的，又漂亮又乖。  
陈立农贴着他的耳郭，下一个站台提示音响起的时候两人才慢吞吞地互相蹭了蹭，范丞丞快到站了。

他揪着没相处多久的恋人的衣摆，有些舍不得，还有点蠢蠢欲动。  
陈立农好像是心有灵犀，在他后腰上摩挲了一下。

“我室友今晚应该不在，你要不要来我宿舍看看？”

 

陈立农的寝室是4人间。  
但碰巧他们宿舍的两个学生都是本地人，住的离学校也不算远，大二课程不算多，他们大多数时候不在宿舍里住，只有某天课程特别多，懒得回家，才会住上一晚。  
剩下的这位室友最近交了女朋友，晚上也常会到外面的小旅馆过夜。

宿舍确实只剩下陈立农一个人。  
范丞丞提着袋子走进来的时候还有点拘谨，这和去酒店的那种拘谨又不太一样，毕竟如今走进的是对方的私人领地，好奇心让他比上一次少了两分忐忑多了些跃跃欲试。

他们睡的是那种上层是床，下层是书桌的多功能床。  
从地铁站一路走过来身体有些发热，喉咙莫名干渴。  
“有水吗？”  
陈立农应了一声，从桌上拿了个靛青色的马克杯到阳台的水龙头下冲干净，才给他倒了杯水。

马克杯有长期冲泡东西的香甜味道，桌子的角落里摆着一包燕麦和一罐奶粉。  
陈立农正弯腰收着东西，挽着衣袖，手臂用力的时候有绷起的线条起伏伴随着经络，很性感。陈立农身上有一种自然清新的英俊，身材不算健硕，但又总是在不经意间流露出男人才有的那一面成熟和强势。

“没想到你会来，所以有点乱。”  
他有些出汗，刘海撩开了，笑容干净又温柔。范丞丞抱着杯子的手紧了紧：“没，没关系，我房间也差不多这样。”  
“那我下次过去帮你收拾？”

他说得未免太自然，范丞丞被噎得呛了口水，捂着嘴撕心裂肺地咳了起来。  
陈立农忙将他手里的水杯拿到一边，轻抚着他的后背，“怎么这么不小心？”  
范丞丞用湿漉漉的眼睛瞪这个罪魁祸首，这人反倒露出一脸无辜，只拿手轻轻碰着他的脸，之间从泛红的眼角滑到了泛红的唇角。

“丞丞好笨喔。”  
指腹压在他的下唇，往里试探着碰到了紧闭着的牙齿，没怎么深入，又收了回去。  
范丞丞有些受不了这样的撩拨，若有似无的，就像对方此刻弯着腰，拂在脸上的呼吸，让人透不过气来。

他咬着下唇，这人又靠得近了些，手臂撑在他身后的桌子上，空间一下变得逼仄，呼吸间都是这人身上淡淡的薄荷味道。  
范丞丞觉得自己眼睛里的世界在发颤，大概是因为眼睫在颤抖，抬起下巴的时候呼吸急促得他背脊都好像在发软。

为什么就停在这里。  
为什么不亲亲他。

嘴唇碰上去的时候整个人都是虚软的，胆子好像变小了，羞意让浑身发热。  
陈立农的舌头轻易地钻进来，他环抱上去，回应地迎合着这人越来越烫越来越粗的呼吸，让对方的舌叶顺利地在自己的口腔搅动。

“去洗澡？”  
“嗯。”

学生宿舍的浴室总是简单得有些过分。  
两个大男人挤在里面好像已经是逼仄空间能承受的极限，头顶的灯泡暗暗沉沉地泛着橘色的光亮，范丞丞脱掉身上的衣服，白皙的身体在灯光下不自在地想要缩到一起。

他被陈立农抱进怀里，在热水洒落在身体之前，呼吸先落在了身上，干燥的嘴唇在颈侧落下一个湿痕，他身体绷得很紧，手搭在对方赤裸的肩上时能够清晰地摸到这人凸出的肩骨和皮肤下好像在沸腾的热度。  
范丞丞有些分不清是自己在发热，还是陈立农在发热。

胸口被掌心揉弄，他咬着下唇不让自己轻哼出声，宿舍的墙壁太薄了，他在浴室都好像可以听到隔壁的说话声。  
在这种地方真的可以做吗？  
陈立农已经蹲在了身前，探出的舌尖缓慢地舔过肚脐。他腿根开始发软，身体像倒带一样地回忆起上一次的情事。  
“别……还没洗澡……”

臀肉被揉捏了好几下，陈立农的轻吻落在柱身上，呼吸像雨打芭蕉，淅淅沥沥地拍打在敏感的部位，他只胡乱地喊着别，声音憋在嗓子里，眼睛湿漉漉地垂下来。  
陈立农仰头看了他两眼，直起身吻了过来。

一个澡洗了差不多一个小时，范丞丞小喘着被陈立农抱在腿上，光裸的下身贴着恋人，刚在浴室里释放过一次的阴茎过了不应期在皮肤的接触中又有些蠢动，吹风机的轰隆声随着暖风吹得皮肤越来越烫，他侧过头去抿着陈立农颈侧的皮肤，舌尖只探出一点点，试探着，小心翼翼，落在好像有什么在底下流动的皮肤。  
“到床上。”陈立农捏了捏怀中人的屁股。

范丞丞从他颈间抬起脸，绯红的脸颊和粗哑的喘气声往外漏着情色。  
陈立农伸手摸上他敞着的领口，没扣好扣子的衬衫遮不住胸口和锁骨上自己落下的痕迹。范丞丞好白，白得透明，白得那些痕迹越发的靡艳，哪怕他嘴里叫着让他爬上床，手却仍然恋恋不舍地在光滑的皮肤上游走。

范丞丞很敏感，视线，呼吸，轻抚触摸都能让他轻易地陷入欲望，陈立农有点想把他锁起来，但那双湿漉漉的，期待又有些生涩的眼睛望过来，又会让人想把他捧在掌心里。  
“宝贝。”很立农捧住他的脸轻吻了一下他的嘴角：“你是我的宝贝吗？”  
范丞丞烧起来，呼吸失去了平和的节奏，像只粘人的小猫一样拥抱了上来，趴在他肩上，撒娇一样地轻哼。

明明跟自己差不多高，但这样在自己怀里的时候，陈立农真的觉得他像是能够揣在怀里，捧在掌心，趴在肩上，叫声细细腻腻，肢体柔软，毛发蓬松的小猫咪。  
第一次见面的时候他也像小猫一样无措地被夹在人群里，穿着宽宽大大的衬衫白皙的皮肤和打理过的头发看起来有些漂亮过头，一点也不像会出现在地铁里的人，被推搡着往里挤的时候脸上露出委屈又难受的表情，被他塞进角落里后又防备地瞪圆了眼睛。

他低头吻了吻怀中人软腻的后颈，感觉到范丞丞手从背后勾住他的肩膀，身体滚烫又柔软。  
最后他费力地把人抱上了床。

范丞丞躺在他的格子被单上，蹭着他的枕头，小声说：“会弄脏你的床。”  
陈立农眨了眨眼，爬下床拿了条浴巾垫在范丞丞身下，才又笑眯眯地趴在他身上，“所以丞丞要小心点哦。”  
这种事又不是光他一个人小心就够的，范丞丞噘了噘嘴，陈立农的嘴唇已经落在他乳尖上，牙齿轻轻撕着，他倒吸了口气，声音就这样憋在了嗓子。

陈立农的床不够长，也不够宽，范丞丞被托着往上，双腿大张着，半躺半坐地靠在床头。  
半硬的性器被含进口腔，阴囊被手指拨弄着，他双腿肌肉痉挛一样地想要合紧，却被陈立农捏着，腰往上提了提，他被折成奇怪的形状，可以清晰看见陈立农泛红的口腔包裹着他已经彻底濡湿的阴茎。  
他不得不咬住手指，去压抑那种从心底泛起的酥麻，才能让自己不至于放浪地叫出声。

陈立农给自己和他都戴上了套，凉凉的手指进来的时候范丞丞被没能发泄出来的欲望逼得快哭，抱住自己的腿弯可怜兮兮地盯着临到关头突然松开自己的恋人。  
“不要这样看着我喔丞丞。”手指慢吞吞地挤进身体里，有点涨涨的。  
他吸着鼻子，把一只脚踩在恋人的肩膀，“难受——”

“你这样，”陈立农压低了声音靠过来，嘴唇压在他的脸颊，亲吻的时候有啾的一声响：“你这样我会很想把你欺负哭喔，宝贝。”  
范丞丞只觉得脑子轰的一下烧起来，理智好像缠成了毛茸茸的线团，他用爪子拨了半天，最后也只是用力地抱紧了自己的腿，声音发着颤，回应地用脚掌蹭了蹭恋人的肩。  
“不，不要太用力，我，我有点怕……”

像乖顺的猫咪喜欢极了主人之后亲昵地露出肚皮。

前戏成了一种甜蜜的负担。  
陈立农的汗水一滴一滴地往下滚，开到27度的空调本来只是怕范丞丞着凉，这会儿却一点作用都没有，他像在正午的操场跑了四五圈气喘吁吁一样坠着汗。  
温热的液体低落到身上，范丞丞抱着腿的手开始颤抖，汗水烫得皮肤发疼，被入侵的地方剧烈地收缩起来，他甚至在这个瞬间能感受到身体内部的空虚和叫嚣。

“进来……”他忍不住低叫。  
陈立农抽出手指的时候呼吸好像卡在了脖子，直到粗大的肉刃肏进身体，那口气才化成绵绵的哼声，手臂抱不住大腿，朝两边无力地敞开，陈立农也不给他合拢的机会，提着他的胯大开大合地操干起来。

实木床在吱呀吱呀地摇，先是痛麻然后是体内腺体被一再磨蹭而过的痉挛，陈立农肏进来的力气太大，拍打着臀肉到处都是火辣辣的烧灼感，他被捣得快睁不开眼。  
断断续续的闷哼不断被从嗓子里撞出来，他憋得慌，陈立农撑在上方一直在喘，压着嗓子，声音沙沙的盘踞着他的大脑。湿热的吻撞在脸颊嘴角，这人牙齿咬着他的下唇动作间微微的撕扯让他控制不住地叫了一声。

陈立农伸手捂了捂他的嘴，没用力，掌心却好烫。  
他被抱着换了个姿势，跪在床上。  
床越晃越厉害了，范丞丞觉得他们现在的姿势就像是狗交配一样，羞耻感让他浑身无力地只想往下躺。

陈立农咬着他的肩膀叫他的名字。  
一会儿是丞丞，一会儿是宝贝，宝宝，一时还脱口喊了声老婆。  
范丞丞浑身颤栗着射出来，陈立农的棉被被他咬出了一个湿印，他抵着枕头感觉自己浑身都是湿漉漉的，射出来的东西将他裹在套里，浑身发软地被身后人肏得闷闷地哼着。

他想起那天晚上也是这样，被做得昏了头，第二天陈立农就不见了。  
手反过去去抓住恋人的手，陈立农不知道是不是感觉到了什么，将他从床上拉了起来，从后面紧紧地抱住，他只觉得这一下自己坐得好深，被捅得痛叫了一声。  
陈立农箍着他的手紧了一下，跟着才放松了力道，抱着他一起懒洋洋地靠在墙壁上。

 

“丞丞？”黄新淳的声音传了过来。  
“什么？”范丞丞支着下巴迷迷糊糊地眨着眼。  
“你对象呢？”王琳凯用手肘捅了捅他：“就是之前你每天到站台去等的那个人，把他叫过来一起啊。”  
“啊？”  
“啊什么，快给你对象打电话，都这么久了都没来见过哥哥们，这样可不行。”黄新淳在一旁搭腔，“赶紧的，明天把他一起叫上。”

陈立农这段时间还挺忙，好像是学校有活动，再加上网上有个什么比赛，他们见面的时间都少了很多，但范丞丞有些不敢太打扰对方，不知道是不是因为是初恋的原因，他总觉得自己有些畏手畏脚，患得患失。  
王琳凯和黄新淳仍在身边怂恿着，他抿了抿唇，有些心动。  
“那，我问问看，不过我先说好，他最近有点忙，就算来不了你们以后也不能拿这个说事儿。”

王琳凯跳起来：“你还没嫁过去呢胳膊肘就往外拐了。”  
得了吧，他还不知道他们。范丞丞白了他一眼，转身到阳台打电话。

陈立农接得很快，最近这人有点感冒，声音沙沙的，还有鼻音，怪好听的。  
范丞丞手指绕着自己卫衣上垂在胸前的带子，把自己室友有个聚会，想约他出来见见的事小声说出来，末了又把带子往下扯了扯，补了一句：“来不了也没关系，他们就，就是随便聚聚玩玩。”  
陈立农却在听筒的那边笑起来，答应下来的时候声音轻轻的，范丞丞只觉得自己的耳朵被手机烫得发热，匆匆应了一声就挂了电话，躲回被子里的时候脸上的温度还没能消下来。  
他用脸蹭了蹭枕头，这会儿好些天不在的想念好像变得越发难耐了。

 

王琳凯他们折腾的聚会是在KTV里。  
范丞丞接了陈立农才一起过去，人已经都齐了，来的人有男有女，已经有人开始拿着话筒唱歌，两人进来的时候亮眼的外貌让唱歌的人声音也骤然一停。  
没想到来这么多陌生人，他不太喜欢，倒也没说什么，跟陈立农坐到了角落里。

王琳凯和黄新淳过来跟陈立农搭了几句话，戴着眼镜的男人看起来斯文又稳重，跟折腾了自己一脑袋脏辫的王琳凯和东北糙汉黄新淳不太一样，双方都没有深入交流的意思。  
范丞丞撇了撇嘴，堂而皇之地把脑袋靠到陈立农的肩膀。

恋人伸手将他搂住，带着薄荷气息的呼吸落到他脸侧，下巴蹭了蹭他：“不开心？”  
“也不是。”范丞丞勾住他的袖子：“就是觉得怪没意思的。”  
“不会啊。”陈立农的手搂了过来，“有丞丞在啊。”

包间乱糟糟的，范丞丞燥乱的心跳声藏在噪音里没人能听出来，他将脸埋进陈立农的怀里。  
陈立农身上的火气总是很旺，跟包间里干燥的暖气一起烧得身体发烫，他却觉得这样的热度让身体像是回到了母体一样舒服，让他忍不住想要贴得更紧一下。  
“再抱紧一点。”  
出口的声音变得又软又哑，他们像两条连体鱼一样难舍难分。

只是来了难免得加入其他人的游戏。  
两人的关系虽然没有点明但明眼人怎么都能看出，范丞丞抱着杯苹果醋跟其他人围坐在一起开始做游戏。

刚开始还只是三三两两地玩玩猜拳，后面又是喊七，玩的是国王游戏，他其实不太想玩这种可能会出格的游戏，果然没两轮这些没节操的家伙就开始指挥着6号跟7号接吻。  
他把牌一丢抱住陈立农的腰：“我不想玩了。”  
“那我们现在走？”  
“嗯！”

出了大门冷风吹进衣领，范丞丞缩了缩脖子，看了眼暗暗的天色，问：“我们去哪儿？”  
“要不然去钓鱼？”  
范丞丞眨了眨眼，“好啊。”

夜钓的地方很偏，陈立农娴熟地租借工具，到了河边暗得只有一点薄薄的月光从天上投照下来。  
十一月夜晚的温度已经开始变低，今晚有些起风，野外也没什么蚊子。  
鱼竿甩进水里，范丞丞坐了一会儿无聊地把杆子放在地上，抱着腿去看陈立农。

恋人侧过头来朝他笑，问：“会不会很无聊？”  
“还好，可是真的能钓到鱼吗？”  
“夏天会比较多。”陈立农也把鱼竿放下来：“会不会很冷？你坐过来一点。”  
“可是鱼竿……”  
“没关系，你坐这边，我抱着你会暖和一点。”

陈立农长得高，手长脚长，范丞丞把小折叠凳挪到他跟前，被从后面抱住的时候好像窝在他怀里。  
恋人的手特别暖，从后面将他的手拢在掌心里，捏着他的指腹：“好幸福喔。”

其实这样偏僻的地方，遇上点什么好像都没人能知道，今天夜钓的又只有他们两个，耳边都是呼啸的风，还怪可怕的。如果不是因为带他来的是陈立农，范丞丞一定会把人暴打一顿。  
但这会儿听到恋人在耳边说的话，他又觉得月光下的睡眠波光粼粼的其实还挺好看，风吹得周遭树影婆娑，树叶沙沙的声音也不难听，虽然很偏僻安静但还有什么比这更能称得上二人世界，比刚刚跟一堆人在包间里哄来闹去的好多了。  
他本来就是爱撒娇粘人的性子，只是不知道为什么两人之间总有着一两分生涩拘谨，哪怕最亲密的事情都做了好多回，范丞丞仍有些放不开，在恋人面前撒娇粘人少了反倒是懂事温顺多了。

陈立农将脸贴过来，嘴唇吻着他的侧脸。  
他在这种像陷进棉花一样的温柔里舒服地眯起了眼，胸腔被塞得满满的，那句话好像带来了好多力量，将所有的不确定都驱逐到玻璃房之外。  
范丞丞侧过脸跟陈立农接吻，四瓣嘴唇柔柔地贴在一起又轻吮着分开，不带情欲，好像他们从地铁上牵着手跑出来，在剧烈的心跳声中交换的那个吻，但更温柔。

鼻尖互相碰着，他将手搭在陈立农的颈侧，指尖触摸到发烫的皮肤。  
指腹在对方说话的时候有细微的震动一直透过来，范丞丞抬眼去看，对上恋人的眼。  
只听他说：“之前好像一直没有这样的机会，让你可以更了解我，我会有点怕你有一天会突然发现我不是你想的那样，然后变得不喜欢我。”

他的话音好低，范丞丞想说不是这样，会这样忐忑的其实是自己才对。  
夜钓灯白得泛蓝，在这样的光线里陈立农脸上的线条被勾勒得清晰又锋利，夹着阴影一起带着叫人心悸的魅力。范丞丞忍不住轻轻地应了一声，自己也不知道意味何在。

“小时候爸爸经常带我夜钓，不过那时候去的地方人比较多。”陈立农摩挲着他的掌心手背：“当然也有在很冷的天出来过，我冻得一直在旁边发抖，那时候还蛮不能理解爸爸对夜钓的热衷，后来爸爸去世之后才发现其实夜钓挺有意思的。而且在我不知道的时候，其实我一直很喜欢就跟爸爸两个人就这样缩在河边，晚上能很清楚听见河水流动的声音，夏天还会有很多还蛮好听的声音，虽然在夏天周围的蚊子也很讨厌。那种虫鸣声和蛙叫声现在很多地方都听不到了。”  
“等明年夏天，我再陪你来啊。”他蹭了蹭恋人的下巴。

陈立农笑起来，垂下的眼睫很温柔。  
“好喔，我也可以陪丞丞去你想去的地方，丞丞让我也多了解你一点吧。”

说话的时候呼吸热热的洒在耳边。  
陈立农好喜欢亲他，嘴唇好像带着甜味，他好喜欢。

水面传来哗啦啦的声响。  
贴在一起的嘴巴还没分开，陈立农就急急忙忙去捞放在地上的鱼竿，两人手忙脚乱地把那条差点跑脱的鱼从河里拉上来。  
等把鱼抓在手上才哭笑不得地发现他们零零碎碎租了好多东西，偏偏漏掉了装鱼的桶。

最后钓上来的鱼放回了河里，没带桶的两人抱在一起吻了好一会儿，才在大半夜又提着东西回租借用具的垂钓用品店。

 

-

陈立农毕业的那一年拍摄的作品拿了奖，虽然不是冠军，但却是前三名里唯一的人像。  
作品的名字叫《爱人》。


End file.
